Orange Hare Origins (English)
by RCurrent
Summary: Before he disappeared, he left several unresolved questions, but now, they will be answered, including the one about his disappearance.
1. Episode 1

Orange Hare Origins

_Episode 1: A Great Hidden Power_

* * *

_"Hi guys." A white-haired boy showed up around a very strange place, devoid of light and completely distorted. "Well, it's not my home, yes, I know what you're asking, why am I dressed like this, and where am I?"_

The boy in question wore white trousers with orange tones, with boots of the same full color, an orange shirt with white lines, an eye mask, and a long white scarf that was tied to his neck from its middle part of this, having the 2 points backwards.

_"Well, it will be hard for you to believe, but believe it or not, I am a superhero." The boy declared. "Well, it was before I finished here, how did I end up like that? Well, that was in my final battle against my archenemy, yes, I even had an archenemy, but hey, I better explain in detail how it all started, so let's go in parts ..._

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hi, Lincoln." His mother called him cheerfully on the phone.

"Oh, hello mom." He also replied happily. "I'm glad you called.

"You know you're my baby, how can I not worry about you, my only son?" Rita said. "How are you with Mr. McBride?

"Very well, Clyde and I had a good time together, and Mr. and Mr. McBride gave us cookies and milk." He answered. "And how are you and the girls at home?"

"Lori and your father try to avoid destroying the house ... for a change." She said. "But we're fine, the girls want to welcome you with open arms when you return from your visit to the McBride camp, have fun, honey. . "

"I'll do it, Mom. Goodbye"

"Bye sweetheart"

The albino then hung up the phone.

"Hey, Lincoln." His best friend called him. "Dinner is served, we have pizza.

"Fantastic!" He said cheerfully.

Lincoln had gone with his friend and his parents a few days to his cabin where they went the summers, the white-haired boy would stay with them a couple of days since Clyde invited him to go with them a few days, to which the boy Loud accepted, and his parents also said yes when they were notified, so, in a few days, Rita would go to pick up her son, although it is noteworthy that both Lincoln and Clyde laughed when they remembered when they decided to spend a night of survival in the forest, that would be an adventure for them to remember.

* * *

It was past 10 o'clock at night, and Lincoln, decided to take advantage, since he was not very sleepy, look at the landscape a bit, although he had already seen places like that, it was the first time in a long time when he could do it without interruptions or worries The night was starry, full of the entire sky, or at least the one seen in the northern hemisphere.

"Well," Lincoln said from the terrace of the house. "It's been a while since I've seen the stars with such attention ... Lisa would have loved to bring a telescope."

It was that he saw a shooting star, he would ask for a wish as was the custom when someone saw a passing, Lincoln was no exception, he took the opportunity to ask for his wish, although he doubted if it would be fulfilled, he lost nothing with trying.

"Well, I wish our family would do something different." He thinks aloud. "I do not know ... maybe something different, something ... unusual ... that we ever got out of the routine.

After that, he stared at the starry night sky, waiting for the dream to return so he could return to his bed and sleep.

However, that plan was truncated when a light crossed over it, causing it for a few moments to be made by day, and then returning to the night sky when said "Light" passed, reaching the nearby forest, making the floor, leaving the boy Loud amazed.

What was that? He asked himself, amazed to see something that not every day he has the fortune to see, or in this case, at night. Lincoln, without thinking much, and dominated by curiosity, went to the forest to see that object.

* * *

A few meters away, in the middle of the forest, he reached the part near the river, and on the shore, a strange reddish-orange rock that inside it let out lights of multiple colors, that strange rock was skimming the water, his little ones pieces little by little fell into the water.

Lincoln was amazed, he had never seen such a big meteor before, it was the size of a compact vehicle. Excited, Lincoln took out his phone, in order to take a selfie, but before, he filmed.

"Mom, dad, girls," he said to the camera. "I just witnessed the impact of a meteorite live! And now I'm behind the space rock, Lisa, envy this!

Then he prepared to take a picture, but he saw that the meteorite began to get rid of dust and ash, leaving only a kind of multi-colored glaze that began to shine more and more as the ash was lost in the river.

"What the ..."

He could not finish the sentence when the meteor, in a strong flash, blinded him and felt as if he was being pushed by an explosion.

* * *

"Lincoln!"

"Lincoln!"

"Lincoln!"

The white-haired boy slowly opened his eyes, could not remember how much had happened, the last thing he remembered was a blow to the head before losing consciousness, he saw that he was in a hospital, in a white bed and in front of him. His older sisters and parents looked at him with concern.

"Linky, you woke up!" Leni exclaimed, throwing herself at her brother and giving him a big hug.

Afterwards, the others also joined in the hug.

"You finally woke up, bro." Luna said, relieved.

"What ... what happened?" He asked, scratching his head. "What am I doing here?"

"They found you on the banks of the forest river unconscious and covered in dust, honey." Rita said approaching with Lily in her arms, and with one of them caressed her white hair. "Are you okay?

"Uh ... yes, I'm fine." He said sitting on the bed once they broke the hug. "I do not feel strange."

"It's a relief, son." Lynn Sr. replied, "we thought you would never wake up.

"Never? Wait, how long was I asleep?"

"A day and a half." Lori answered. "You literally gave us a good scare."

"Oh, wow," he said, scratching his head. "I'm so sorry, girls.

"Lincoln, what were you doing outside at that time of night?" Rita asked.

Lincoln explained that he was not very sleepy, so he took advantage of staying a moment on the terrace and seeing the stars to make him sleepy, commenting that it felt good to be able to see the night sky without interruption, mentioning how beautiful it was. Then he commented how a meteor fell in the forest, near the river, and how a pulse of energy that fired that space rock stunned him.

"It's all I can remember." He finished telling. "I can show you my phone as proof.

"Actually, we believe you, son." Lynn Sr. said. "Where they found you there was a crater near the river, plus we saw your phone."

"But the rock disappeared when the McBride found you." Luan said. "The only thing they saw besides the crater or you on the ground, were small traces of ash by the river, apparently it was carried away by the current, he he, Get it?" She said, at the joke, everyone sighed. "But seriously, we're glad you're fine, Lincoln, we were very worried, you gave us a good scare.

"And the others?

"They stayed at home with Pop Pop." Leni said.

"What, Pop Pop went to see them?

"Yes, when he found out, he called me to bring him here as well." Rita said. "But because your sisters insisted on coming too, he decided to take care of the children while Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan came with us."

"Oh, I see." He replied. "I'm sorry I worried you all.

"Don't worry my brother." Luna said. "It's okay, besides, it was great that you saw a meteor fall"

"Yeah, that's not something you see every day." Luan added.

"Although you should have told us you were exercising, Linky."

"¿Exercising?"He asked confused by Leni's comment.

"Yes, look at your pectorals, little brother."

Lincoln looked at his arms, he had incredibly developed, surprised and almost instinctively, he checked his chest, revealing the body that looked like a professional gymnast or someone who used to lift weights of 40 kilos, accompanied by a six pack that any man I want to have. This puzzled Lincoln, because he was not athletic, and he did not remember that he had done so much exercise.

"Well, the doctors said you will be released, son." Said Rita, putting her hand in her son's, "the girls and the grandpa will be happy to see you well, and I'm also glad to see you finally exercise, honey." She added happily, stroking her hair.

Lincoln did not understand very well what happened, but he waited for them to return home, where he was received by his younger sisters and Lynn, who had also stayed, apart from Albert, relieved that he was well. It should be noted that Clyde and his parents also saw him when he was leaving the hospital, also relieved that the Loud boy was well, although he also noticed his new physique, something that was still puzzling the white-haired boy.

* * *

_This will basically be a story that is prior to some one-shots that I did before, and that are in Spanish, it is likely that I will also translate them into English when I finish with this story._

_I hope you liked it. Leave your reviews and tell me what you think._


	2. Episode 2 (Part I)

_Episode 2: __What I am able to do (Part 1)_

* * *

One day after he was discharged, Lincoln returned to his routine in the Loud house that weekend with his sisters, although he helped his sisters with their things, he did not feel the same as he had the other times.

He did not feel as tired or exhausted as the previous times, helping 10 sisters for someone like him was exhausting, however, this time it was different, he still felt as if he had not even started, something he noticed and it seemed very strange , besides that he saw his new and robust body, he was not Hercules, but his physique was remarkable, besides that in a way, he liked to look good with the six pack that any man wanted to have, although he feared that because of that, I had to do tasks with more or more physical effort.

"Lincoln, Think fast!"

As usual, Lynn used to throw the ball unforeseen, because when she was motivated, the question would be, when not? Maybe it would be when it was time to sleep, but that did not count.

However, instead of being hit with the ball, to the surprise of even himself, Lincoln caught the ball quickly with one hand.

"Wow, Linc! Good catch."

"Yes, yes." It was all he could say, for seeing what he achieved without even effort, he was left without saying anything. "I ... I think so." Then he thought. "_Wow, how did I do that? I do not even remember having such good reflexes."_

"Linky." Leni called from the first floor. "Will you come with me to buy dresses?"

"And why is not Lori going with you?" He asked.

"Well, she went out with Bobby a few minutes ago."

"Ah, that's right, I forgot." He said remembering that. "Well, I'll go down right away, let me put my shirt on."

"Ok, Linc, I'll be here." The blonde answered from the first floor.

"Come on, Lincoln, when you come back we keep training."

"No thanks, Lynn." Lincoln said. "I was with you almost all morning more than usual."

"Come on, Lincoln, just look at you." She said pointing to his chest. "You did not tell me you were exercising, we would have trained together."

"I told them yesterday that I do not know how I got this muscle." He answered as he put on his orange shirt. "Besides, you know I do not exercise with you for very good reasons I can mention."

"Oh, come on, I would not have been so rough when I practiced kickboxing with you.

"Are you sure about that?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Come on, Lincoln, if you tried harder, you would not have been so scrawny in the first place."

"(Sigh) Anyway, I'll go see Leni."

* * *

Both brothers went shopping taking a taxi to the shopping center, in it, Leni was trying new dresses while Lincoln helped her choose, and also to get oriented and not forget to pay or leave the dresses if he was not going to buy them, 7 different dresses were tried, although none convinced her at all.

"Linky, I better go shopping for silk." She said after finishing the seventh dress. "None of these dresses has convinced me today."

"Wow, I did not expect that from you, sister, and that you love fashion." Lincoln answered.

"Well, yes, I like it a lot." The blonde said. "But sometimes ... I see that it's not always what you expect.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, always the new attracts people, and I include myself." She argued. "But sometimes I feel that they do not meet all expectations, even some that do not meet any of the planned expectations, be novel, flashy, advanced , cool, and they are, but ..."

"But ..."

"Sometimes I feel they always do the same thing." She said reflexively. "Something new, more striking than the previous one, redesigns of old brands, something like everyone likes football and that's the only thing they talk about."

"Leni, is not it that you feel that fashions have become predictable for you?

"Lincoln, you know what I am when I talk about clothes, I am indispensable, or that I was a nudist, for something we wear clothes, duh."

"No, Leni." Lincoln corrects. "**Predictable**.

"Is it something that preaches?"

"No, Leni, predictable is something that you already know is going to happen or when you know how things like companies work as an example, you see them act so many times that you already deduce what they plan to launch."

"Well ... yes." She said with her finger on her chin. "I think, after seeing my favorite magazine announcing her new clothes, like, I feel that many resemble those that were thrown before."

"Do not you think it would be better to also check other fashion magazines instead of just one?"

"I'm not so sure, Linky." She answered. "I do not usually change a lot when I fall in love with a brand."

"Well, from time to time the change is good." He said ironically. "Or you'd have to see the same designs even when they're out of fashion."

"Oh my, no!" She said with displeasure. "How horrible, Linky, maybe you're right, I think this afternoon I'll go to ... **(PAM!)**

She could not finish the sentence when hitting a sky blue limousine, revealing a man with dark brown hair and a mustache, wearing a top hat, he looked only 30 years old.

"Lady, please, notice what you have in front." This man asked Leni, who ended up sitting on the floor after crashing.

"Ow, i'm sorry, sir." She said rubbing her backside. "I did not see it."

"(Sigh) It's not the first time this has happened, it's not easy to run a city."

"Run a city? Wait ... are you the mayor?" Lincoln asked, surprised by his sister.

"Yes, the Mayor Fabricio Mustacini, at your service." He said hello with his hat.

"Oh, excuse me, sr mayor!" Leni said, getting up quickly. "I'm very sorry to have crashed into your vehicle, it was not my intention, I was distracted."

"It's okay, miss." Said the mayor. "You do not have to worry, nothing happened.

"What brings you here?" Lincoln asked as Leni stood up.

"I do not expect minds as young as yours to come to understand political issues."

"Well, if he has nothing else to do, he does not waste time if he decides to chat a little."

Leni was right, Mayor Mustacini happened to be in the mall while trying to find a solution to a problem.

"Have you read the news from 2 days ago?" Asked the mayor, to which the Loud siblings denied as an answer. -It has been reported an increase in crime in the marginal and urban areas of the city, yesterday assaulted the bank and some containers on the main streets, 3 times in a row each!

"3 Times?!" Lincoln said, surprised. "Oh, man, that sounds very serious.

"And that's not the worst." He lamented, holding his hand to his head. "Even though even the special forces took charge, they were not able to cope, it seemed that these evildoers had superpowers.

"Wow, we're sorry about that, sr mayor." Said Lincoln.

"Yes, I mean, I do not understand how there can be people like that, I wish things were different so that nobody had to steal, or hurt others, if it were not for them, maybe the world would be a better place." She commented innocently.

"It's worth dreaming, young lady." Said the mayor, who then looked at his watch. "Well, I must attend to important matters, but it was nice to chat with someone, see you."

With the farewell, the mayor ordered the limousine to leave and headed for the town hall, while Lincoln and Leni went to the tailors' shop to buy some material for the blonde to weave new clothes.

* * *

"This meteorite exudes great power!" Said a figure sitting on a kind of throne observing that crystal that fell with the meteorite, holding it in his hand.

"I must admit, it was a pleasure to do business with you." Said one person, who would be the leader, a group of small-time thieves, counting a huge bundle of bills on a table accompanied by their companions at a table. "We are rich now, guys."

"That space rock has given us amazing skills." Said another subject who showed his hand shine, another had sabers sprouting from his arms and another took the opportunity to spit fire from his mouth.

The guys laughed as the figure got up and walked to see some kind of strange machine that it seemed to have been working on.

"I've come a long way with this project." He said putting the glass in what would be the energy source of that portal-shaped machine, which was missing parts. "Just a little more and we'll be ready to restart the experiment, Javier, very we'll be together again soon ..." He started talking about other kinds of things after that.

"He's talking alone again." Said one of the subjects to his companions.

"Ok, he's kind of weird, but you have to admit that thanks to him, we're full of money, and with extra powers," the leader said, showing his arms whose skin changed to red. "With this, there will be no police can cope us"

"Not even the Scarlet Demon Emperor of Bosnia." Said another of his companions.

"Let's not rush, Michael." Said another of his colleagues. "He's still very powerful even for us.

"Hey, and why do not we steal Cuantic Man's crystal?" Suggested another of them. "With that thing, nothing could stop us.

"No, it would be a suicide." The leader said, "Also remember that he is our ally, not to mention that he also has powers that, with that thing, are already superior to ours, so let's continue with his side ... for now."

While they were still chatting, in the mind of the villain called Cuantic man, memories began to emerge in his mind.

* * *

_"Is this what you're working on?_

_"That's right, son." Said a 27-year-old black-haired woman in scientist's clothes, accompanied by a 13-year-old brown-haired boy. "We're doing experiments that implement quantum physics, things you'd understand if you paid more attention at school."_

_"C'mon, mom" he said embarrassed._

_"Well, I hope you do not get bored around here, and do not touch anything, all right, Javier?"_

_"Ok, mom"_

* * *

"Soon everything will be as before." Said _Cuantic man_ who, raising his hand, several tools began to float and begin to "finish" the machine. "Just hold, my son, just a little more.

Then it was that he turned to see those thieves with whom he collaborated.

"Very well." _He_ said. "I need you to do something else ..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lincoln stayed in the Arcade room while Leni went to find some things, both agreed to meet again at the fountain of the mall once the blonde finished her business, so the albino took advantage and went to play for a while at the Arcadian. However.

"There you are, Larry!"

Lincoln turned around, revealing Chandler and his friends, who were not happy.

"Not again, Chandler." He said with annoyance.

"Because of you, I was punished for a week!" He barked.

A week ago, Lincoln and Clyde had a great time cleaning the arcade shop where Lori worked, as a result, the other schoolmates understood that the waters of Chandler's father's company were not the only alternative when they heard about it. What Lincoln and Clyde did, because of this, Chandler considered it a declaration of war, tried to make life impossible for both of them, but Lincoln had anticipated hearing what the redhead was planning, so he devised a plan to avoid falling into that one. joke, they did not go to their typical table, in addition to warn their friends, as a result, it was the cheerleading girls who occupied that table, suffering a joke with garbage and rotten eggs, then, Lincoln proceeded to betray Chandler in front of everyone, which earned him a week of punishment, and a beating by the cheerleading team of the school.

"I told you I was going to take revenge, gray-haired." Chandler declared. "TO HIM!

"Uh oh"

Lincoln then ran from how soon Chandler ordered an attack, tried in vain to lose them in the mall, so he had to leave and ran to go to an alley, but this had a wooden fence at the end.

"You're finished Larry!"

Lincoln was not going to let them hit him, so he decided to jump, trying to escape.

But he got more than that.

"AH ?! WOAH! WOOOOOAAAAHHH!" The boy shouted after he jumped, he would have done it in such a way that it looked like he had been thrown, as he had jumped several meters up.

To then fall on his feet, unharmed, and painlessly on the other side of the fence. The Loud boy was baffled, for he had even managed to crack the ground where he fell.

Chandler and his friends were left speechless and speechless to see how Lincoln had achieved such a super jump, they were as surprised as Loud himself. More Lincoln reacted and took the opportunity to return to the shopping center, because Leni was waiting for him.

"Wow, did you see that?" Said one of Chandler's friends. "The snowy hair gave an incredible jump."

"So you see, did not you notice his muscles?" Said another equally amazed. "That was amazing."

"Mom said I should eat my vegetables." Another boy commented. "I think I'll listen to her now."

"What does that matter ?! He's going to fall." Chandler said, striking his fists. "And very hard.

The others only doubted his words, because the trained body that Lincoln had acquired could end up saying something else about the words of the redhead boy.

* * *

He ran straight to the mall, at the speed of a bicycle, until he was surprised.

"I do not even remember that I ran so fast," said Lincoln. "Is that ... man, I do not have time for this, I better get with Leni before she worries." He added. "Although ... that jump I gave was great."

Lincoln continued to advance the blocks he had traveled after escaping from Chandler and his friends.

However, he passed wax from the city bank, when a nearby explosion knocked him down, when he turned he saw how, in a movie ticket, an armored truck full of money was crossing the bank and accelerating. It was seen that several patrols were after them, but it was that one of the thieves shot from his hand a ball of fire that knocked down three police cars that were behind five others.

"CRAP!" The driver yelled, then stepped on the brake.

"Ah!" Lincoln shouted, who closed his eyes and covered himself.

Then there was the sound of a crash, the police cars stopped a few inches behind, to find the truck as if it had hit a pole, only instead of a pole, it was Lincoln, who surprised everyone, including himself, he had been unhurt, not like that, several of the thieves were stunned.

"I ... I'm alive?" The white-haired boy asked, bewildered that he had been without any scratch after the crash.

* * *

_To be continue..._


End file.
